Won't Tell You
by Luciana Grimmaldi-Reid
Summary: In the year 2012, Slayers have been exposed and are now being hunted in a modern day witch hunt. The PTB decide to send now 26 year old Dawn back to 1998 where she'll have to gain everybody's trust and fix what went wrong but what consequences will her changes bring? Will the future be better or worse?
1. 2012

2012

Dawn hurried toward the house that Giles had helped her buy and fix up with the remaining Council funds a few years ago before he'd been captured and killed. She closed her eyes momentarily at the grief that welled up inside of her. She noticed something was off as she approached the house, the doors to both apartments stood open. She knew neither Andrew, Robin, nor none of the Slayers would be stupid enough to leave the wards down. Dawn glanced around before quickly ducking out of sight. Once sure she was out of view, she mumbled the spell that allowed her to open a portal.

This particular portal would allow her to enter the apartment without being detected by whoever was in it. She had to sallow back the bile at what she found. Not one person left alive. Dawn looked around in fear; she knew she had to get out of here quickly.

"Dawn Summers, wait!" A voice called out. Dawn turned, ready to run. There was a dark haired woman standing there. She didn't look like a Hunter so Dawn asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm a representative of the PTBs. Dawn, I've been sent here to help." The woman said.

"Yeah, and how do you plan to do that? Everybody but me is dead." Dawn said.

"I know. This wasn't supposed to happen. But the PTBs can help…."

"Really? And how is that, exactly?" Dawn asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

"I can send you back. Give you the chance to fix what went wrong."

"Say I went along with this, when would I go back to? And how would I know what to fix?"

"That' the catch, you wouldn't. As for when, the PTB would send you back to the Angel/Angelus fiasco."

"Would I be able to stop Angel from losing his soul?" Dawn asked.

"No, but you would be able to keep it from getting as bad as it did." The woman said.

"How? Technically I wasn't there when that happened." Dawn pointed out.

"In that reality, Principal Snyder is looking to replace the recently deceased computer science teacher, Jenny Calendar. That's where you would come in, you'd be hired as her replacement. From there you'd have to figure out how to get your sister and her friends to trust you, preferably without revealing who you are." Dawn thought about this. To have her sister and family alive again, to see her mom again and possibly save her would be a miracle. Dawn had to bite the inside of her lip to keep the tears from spilling as she nodded her consent.

"Done." The woman declared.

Everything blacked out.


	2. Angelus

Dawn blinked several times before looking around at Principal Snyder's office.

"Ms. Pratt, I see you're very well qualified, will you be able to start Monday?" The weasely little man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Snyder, I can." She said in her most professional tone.

"Fine, fine. I think you'll make a fine addition to our faculty, Ms. Pratt." He said, standing up as he offered his hand. Dawn shook his hand briefly before dropping it like it was covered in slime. She left the office, and took a quick walk around. Although she remembered attending grade school a couple streets over, in actuality she'd been nothing more than a ball of green glowyness at this point in her own timeline. Even if her memories had been real, she'd never have stepped foot in this high school as it's been blown up before she'd ever reached it.

Despite having never been there, she found the library rather quickly and decided to take a peek inside. It looked like any library although it smelled distinctly like Giles' apartment and later the magick box. She closed her eyes in remembrance of the history she'd been given prior to coming back. She'd be taking the place of one Jenny Calendar as the computer science teacher. She thought about how she'd gain the groups trust. Obviously she could not let them know who she really was as this Buffy would not know about Glory or the key or the monks that had created her from Buffy and Spike.

Dawn broke from her musings when she heard a very familiar throat clearing and the sound of glasses being cleaned. She opened her eyes and sure enough there he was.

"Giles." She breathed, barely controlling the urge to run up and hug him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Giles is it? I'm Dawn Pratt, the new computer science teacher. I was just exploring the school before I am to start on Monday." She said, offering her hand to him. She immediately noticed the flash of pain and grief in his eyes that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, well, Ms. Pratt. Welcome to Sunnydale High." He said, taking her pro offered hand. Dawn bit her tongue at the urge to giggle uncontrollable with this need to pretend like she didn't already know him.

"Dawn, please. Now, I'm assuming by your accent that you'd know where to find a decent cuppa tea around here, yes?" Dawn asked.

"Only if you'll call me Rupert, and yes I do, although I'm quite surprised, I don't normally find people around here who drink tea let alone anyone who'd know a decent cup."

"Well, two people very close to me growing up were British and insisted I learn the difference. " Dawn said, and smiled at one of the two people she was referring to even if he didn't know it yet. She shook her head out of her memories and said,

"I'd better be going, nice to have met you Rupert." Dawn said.

*BTVS*

Dawn, unable to sleep, showed up at the school earlier than necessary. She looked around her classroom and checked out the lesson plans Ms. Calendar had left. Then she sat down at her desk and thought through what she remembered about this period of her own timeline. She knew that Buffy and the Scoobies would be busy worrying about Angelus, non chipped Spike and Drusilla. She also knew what Angelus was planning. The question Dawn asked herself was how to stop it and without forcing her sister to send her first love to Hell.

"This was a hard time during your timeline." The dark haired PTB rep said, startling Dawn.

"Geez did you have to do that?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry, the answer to your problem is behind the desk." The dark haired PTB rep said. Dawn got up and went to investigate where the woman indicated and found a floppy disk with Giles written on it. Quickly, she fired up the computer and pulled up the files on the disk. It was Angel's curse. Dawn looked up at her PTB rep.

"I thought you couldn't help?" Dawn asked.

"Only on this." She replied.

Dawn looked up to see the dark haired woman had disappeared. Dawn went back to looking over Jenny Calendar's work on recursing Angelus. It was sound but Dawn didn't want to recurse him she wanted to lock that soul down tight. Dawn shook her head and headed to the library.

Dawn heard the voices of Buffy and Giles arguing. She stopped to listen for a minute.

"I'll get him….if we can't reensoul him." Buffy said. Dawn decided this was as good a way as any to start helping them.

"I might be able to help with that." Dawn called out.

"Oh, um… help with what?" Buffy asked nervously.

"You were talking about giving the vampire Angelus his soul back, right?" Dawn asked, stifling the urge to laugh at the obviously fake confused expressions she was getting.

"That's silly, there's no such thing as vampires. And if there was, why would one need a soul?" Willow babbled.

"How do you know about Angelus, Ms. Pratt?" Giles asked.

"I know the vampire Angelus got cursed back in 1898 by a gypsy clan when he killed a most beloved daughter. The curse which returned his soul in an attempt to torture the demon as he had tortured his victim until a moment of pure happiness lifted the curse and let the demon out of its soul induced prison. I also know that Angelus is free and back with the remaining members of the scourge of Europe, Spike and Drusilla."

"I'll ask again, Ms Pratt, how do you know about Angelus?" Giles inquired.

"I know because my family has history with all four vampires involved." Dawn said, then held the floppy disk out toward Giles.

"Here, I found this by Ms. Calendars' desk. It has the curse on it." Dawn watched as Giles grabbed the floppy disk then held it for a moment before handing it to Willow who inserted it into a computer.

"Mr. Giles, have you heard of Acathla?" Dawn asked. Giles looked up at her as he began to polish his glasses. Dawn watched as the Scoobies registered Giles reaction.

"Okay, what's with this A cat ala?" Buffy asked.

"Acathla, the demon, came forth to swallow the world. It was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's heart before it could draw breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone. What's that have to do with Angelus?" Giles asked.

"Angelus has plans to awaken Acathla. You'll discover the statue was stolen sometime last night. However Angelus doesn't know how to awaken it. That's where you guys need to focus. Mr. Giles, I'm sure knows the ritual which is why his protection is key."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I mean, Angelus will be looking to get his hands on the person who can tell him how to awaken Acathla. Now Angelus is a master torturer as I'm sure the Council books tell you but the thing to worry about is Drusilla's thrall. She can and will use your mind against you and in far more effective ways that Angelus ever could.

"See Buffy, another reason to just kill him." Xander exclaimed.

"Wrong. Angel is a champion for the PTBs, they won't leave him dead long, not to mention he's crucial to your surviving a far more dangerous threat in the near future." Dawn said, thinking of Faith and the Mayor's ascension.

"How do you know this?" Xander asked, disbelieving that he'd need Angel for anything.

"That I can't say, but believe me about Angel or not, trust me that Mr. Giles is the key to this not getting very much worse than it currently is." Dawn said before turning to leave. She heard arguments break out as she headed out of the library. She knew that Giles would come to see her after he verified some of her story.

*BTVS*

The next few days proved to be as boring as life on a hellmouth could be. Then one day, Willow came to her classroom.

"Giles wants to see you Ms. Pratt." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow." She said, and followed the currently younger than her Willow to the library where she found the entire group sitting there plus a couple she'd never really met. They were arguing….

"She said more would die. I have to go." Buffy said to Giles

" Den I should go wit you." Said the darker skinned woman.

"Neither of you will go. It's a trap." Dawn said, stepping into view.

"Ms. Pratt, how do you know?" Giles asked

"I can't tell you that yet, but I take it you confirmed what I said?" Dawn asked.

"Kendra brought a blessed sword meant to kill Angelus should he open Atcatty." Buffy said.

"Acathla " Giles corrected.

"The second slayer is here? That means things will be moving quickly from here. Angelus has figured out that he doesn't know the key to awakening Acathla but he knows who does. He'll be looking to capture Mr. Giles for the ritual.

"I can't risk him killing any more people." Buffy argued.

"If you insist, then both you and Kendra should escort Mr. Giles home where Angelus' minions can't get to him."

"But the spell…." Willow said.

"Can be done at Mr. Giles' apartment or anywhere else that is by invitation only. You've proven what I've told you true. Believe me now. " Dawn said. She watched as the Scoobies seemed to have a silent conversation, before they jumped into action.

"Giles, Willow, grab the spell stuff. Everybody else, weapons. We need to move." Buffy said. Dawn turned to leave thinking her job was done.

"Ms. Pratt? Are you trained in weapons?" Buffy asked. Dawn turned around.

"Yes, I do quite well with a crossbow." Dawn said and was shocked when Buffy handed her one.

"Everybody ready?" Buffy asked, looking at everybody, then said, " Let's go." They made their way out to the cars where Buffy said,

"Cordy, you take Oz, Xander, and Kendra in your car. Willow, Giles, and I can go in Ms. Pratt's car." Buffy said, but before anyone got the chance to move, they were surrounded by vampires. Dawn watched as the slayers took a fighting stance.

"Buffy, we've got to move. Kendra can take care of your friends, they're going to be targeting Giles. Come on!" Dawn shouted, and Buffy nodded as they headed toward the car.

*BTVS*

They quickly made their way inside once they reached Giles' apartment, and Willow and Giles started setting up the spell while she and Buffy kept an eye out for her friends. Ten minutes later, Cordelia, Oz, and Xander rushed in the door.

"Where's Kendra?" Buffy asked.

"Drusilla got her." Cordelia said, and with that everything paused while this information sunk in. Dawn stood quietly off to the side, knowing that even though this had to happen to make way for Faith, it was a sad moment for the Scoobies. A knock on the door jarred everybody from their grief. Buffy opened it to find Spike standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I came to help."

"Why the other evil dead want to help?" Xander sneered.

" We like to talk big. Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world. That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?" Spike explained

" Okay, fine. You're not down with Angel. Why would you ever come to me?" Buffy asked.

"I want Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him..." Spike said.

"You're pathetic." Buffy spat.

"Let him in." Dawn spoke up

"I lost a friend tonight!" Buffy exclaimed.

" I wasn't in on that raiding party." Spike explained

" And I may lose more! The whole earth may be sucked into Hell, and you want my help 'cause your girlfriend's a big ho? Well, let me take this opportunity to not care." Buffy said, sarcasm dripping.

"I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you!" Spike exclaims

Buffy punches him hard in the jaw, making him flinch. He straightens back up and feels his jaw, checking for blood.

"Buffy, you've got to let him in. Whether you like it or not, he's right." Dawn said.

"I hate you." Buffy said.

"Ms. Pratt?" Giles asked, the questions and disbelief clear in his voice. Dawn saw the flash of recognition in Spike's eyes before it disappeared.

"If you don't trust him, then trust me. Let him in." Dawn said, looking Giles right in the eyes. He searched her eyes for a moment then stepped forward,

"Spike, come in." he invited.

Stepping past Buffy, Spike looked at her and said, "Not that I don't appreciate the glowing endorsement luv, but do I know you?"

"In a way, ask Drusilla about green glowyness and a golden goddess." Dawn said. She knew the others were staring at her like she was the insane one. She bit back a smile.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Spike, I'm sure you need to get back before you're missed?" Dawn asked. She turned to Willow and Giles as Spike slipped out the door. The rest jumped to action.

*BTVS*

Dawn stood, watching out the window as Buffy left to confront Angelus. Behind her, she could hear Giles and Willow chanting in Latin. She really hoped that the spell worked in time, so Buffy wouldn't have to send Angel to hell. Dawn knew she'd have to talk to Giles about getting Willow training so she didn't go all black eyed and veiny, 'of course saving Tara might help with that as well' Dawn thought. Dawn turned around as the chanting stopped.

"Is it done?" She asked.

"Yes, it almost positively worked. Now it's just a matter of did it work in time." Giles said. Dawn saw the look on her sister's watcher's face and knew it must have been hard to work to save Angel after what Angelus had done to Ms. Calendar.

"I know this must be difficult for you after Ms. Calendar's death Mr. Giles, but for what it's worth, Angel won't remain in Sunnydale long." Dawn said, not mentioning that of course it would work in time because Drusilla had not been able to trick Giles into giving Angelus the key to awakening Acathla.

"Why is that?" Giles asked.

"His redemption and The Shanshu prophecy are more important to him than Buffy ever will be." Dawn said.

As the Scoobies took this in, Dawn saw Buffy and Angel approaching.

"It worked." Buffy announced happily as she entered the apartment. Unfortunately she forgot that Angel had been disinvited from Giles apartment until he bounced off the invisible barrier as she tried to help him inside.

"Giles, it's Angel, I swear. He doesn't remember anything that Angelus did."

"Isn't that convenient?" Xander sneered.

"It's not convenient Xander, it wasn't Angel." Buffy defended, as Dawn stood to the side resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She'd forgotten how self-centered younger Buffy had been. Not to mention blinded by first love. Dawn knew that while Angel wasn't nearly as bad as Angelus, they weren't the two separate people Buffy often tried to make him out to be. Dawn only hoped that Giles would know that pressing this issue risked alienating Buffy.

"Regardless Buffy, for the time being at least, he is not welcome here." Giles said. Dawn waited to see how Buffy would react. She hoped Buffy would realize that this is the best Giles would be able to give her until he had more time to grieve. Angel spoke up before Buffy had the chance.

"I know it doesn't make up for anything but I'm sorry for Ms. Calendar's death. As for not being welcome here, I understand but it doesn't matter. I'm leaving Sunnydale tonight. "

"What?!" Buffy cried, turning to face Angel.

"Come on Buffy. You know we can't be together with this condition on the curse. It'd be too tempting." Angel said and with that he kissed her once before disappearing in his usual style. Dawn decided now would probably be the best time for her to slip out as well as the Scoobies gathered around a heartbroken Buffy.


End file.
